


At Your Service

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: je_fqfest, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Exchange, Service Kink, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jun thinks he's done something wrong, he goes to Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/82928.html) for JE FQ-Fest 2015. The kink I signed up for was orgasm denial along with the the following prompt: "A punishes B for something. I.e. messing up choreo or lyrics during a concert/performance, insulting a senpai, late for rehearsal, etc."
> 
> I had a lot of fun playing around with the denial dynamic, and I've been wanting to write Matsumiya service kink for YEARS so I couldn't help but sneak that in as well. I will also admit that after finishing this fic, I felt like I could conquer any future blowjob scene and, simultaneously, like I NEVER WANTED TO WRITE ANOTHER BLOWJOB SCENE EVER AGAIN.
> 
> Thank you, Phrenk, for being a wonderful beta as always~ ♥

Nino will be the first to admit that he can be pretty slovenly if left to his own devices; even on the increasingly rare days when his schedule isn't packed to the brim with recording and promoting, keeping a tidy home just isn't very high on his to-do list. Still, sometimes he'll let his messes really pile up, let his apartment become _extra_ filthy, even by his standards, just for these occasions.

Just for Jun.

It's only been a few hours since Jun arrived this morning, and already he's organized Nino's video game collection, washed the clothes and hung them out to dry, mopped the bathroom floor, wiped down all the counters, and cleaned all the mirrors and windows, and he's almost done with the pile of dishes that was left stacked in the kitchen. Nino doesn't like to see him leave so soon. He'll just have to motivate Jun to work a little more slowly.

He gets up from the couch to visit the bathroom -- now lemon-scented, thanks to Jun -- and on his way back, he steps into the kitchen. Jun is elbows-deep in warm, sudsy water and spares Nino only a polite nod in greeting before turning back to the last stack of bowls.

No, Nino thinks. That just won't do.

He leans against the door frame and watches pointedly until he sees Jun tense a little bit. Jun must already suspect what's about to happen. "Looks like you're almost done," Nino comments.

Jun offers only another nod and a quiet hum of affirmation.

Nino leans away from the wall -- he doesn't miss the way Jun's breath catches -- and then steps into Jun's space. He presses his body up against Jun's until they're touching all over, chest to back; he angles his hips forward so that Jun can feel him, already starting to get hard just from thinking about what he's going to do.

He slides his hands around Jun's hips and up underneath his loose T-shirt, dragging his fingernails to feel the soft skin over hard muscle. He's delighted to find, when he trails a hand farther down, to the front of Jun's pants, that he's not the only one who's enjoying himself.

Well, Nino can't blame him. This is the second time today that he's done this, after all.

He touches Jun over his jeans first, squeezing as much as he can through the tight denim. Jun squirms a little until Nino lays a gentle warning smack over his hip. When he goes still again -- save for his arms, still working on the stack of bowls -- Nino strokes a few more times before finally popping the button on the jeans. He drags the zipper down tortuously slow until Jun has all but stopped washing.

"Keep going," Nino says.

Jun exhales, then returns to soaping up the bowl in his hands, albeit at a slower, more distracted pace. Good. Nino rewards him by reaching into his jeans and grabbing his dick through his underwear, holding it in a tight, possessive grip that makes Jun choke back a moan. It's still not what Jun wants, Nino knows, but the cotton of his briefs is much thinner than denim, easier to work with. Nino squeezes a little harder, just to hear the sound Jun makes, then loosens his grip enough to work his fist up and down Jun's cock. He listens to Jun's breath as he goes, wishing he could memorize all the little ways it slows down and speeds up to match the rhythm of his hand. When he moves his thumb to the head, he can feel through the cotton that it's already a little damp. He presses his thumb down and squeezes until Jun wriggles and stops washing again.

"Keep going," Nino reminds him.

Jun breathes a quiet, outraged noise and resumes washing, muttering as he does, "Hurts."

"Poor baby," Nino coos, condescending in a way that makes Jun growl again, but he's kind enough to push Jun's underwear and jeans down, revealing his ass and cock and the tops of his thighs beneath the draping material of his shirt. He brings his left hand up in front of Jun's face and tells him, "Spit."

Jun goes tense. His hands pause briefly before continuing again. "Seriously?"

Nino shrugs. "Well, there are alternatives."

Jun must know that the only alternative right now is Nino stroking him dry, so he grumbles about it being embarrassing but ultimately gives in and spits into Nino's palm.

For this, Nino doesn't praise him; the reward is that when Nino finally gets his hand on Jun's cock, it's slick and warm with no more barriers between them. He starts stroking and only stops occasionally to remind Jun to keep washing, the instances becoming more frequent as Jun gets closer to the edge. By the third time Nino has to remind him, he's panting and frustrated, caught between desire and obligation, unable to devote his full attention to either. By the fourth time, Nino stops stroking and squeezes instead, laughing a little when Jun curses and bangs a soapy fist onto the counter. Nino lets Jun thrust into his hand for a good thirty seconds, mostly because he knows it won't be enough for Jun to finish himself off but also because he enjoys the breathy, angry whines Jun probably doesn't even realize he's making.

When Jun stops washing for the fifth time, Nino releases him completely and steps away. He pats Jun's bare ass with his dry hand and says, "Bring me a beer when you're done."

On his way out, he glances back to see Jun, his face red and his mouth pinched in a tight line, rinsing off his soapy hands.

"Oh, and by the way," Nino says. "Leave your pants like that."

He can see Jun's hands tighten into fists for just a moment before he turns the faucet off and plunges them back into the soapy water to find another bowl. Nino leaves him there to finish up with his dick jutting out of his jeans, hard and shiny with his own spit and precome.

~  
~

It started as a joke.

Years ago, Jun came over to Nino's apartment one night after his third consecutive Most Dame title, looking for comfort in the form of making out and getting drunk.

"It's just a game," Nino told him. By then they were already well into their second six-pack, sprawled lazily around the low table in Nino's living room, their mouths tingly from kissing. "A game with literally no real-world consequences. You realize that, right?"

"Except for my reputation," Jun muttered. "It's embarrassing." His words were a little slurred, and his face was flushed from the alcohol and the lengthy discussion of his complete failure to catch any falling pipes earlier that afternoon.

Nino shrugged and took another swig. "Well if you're looking for a lashing or something, you can... I dunno..." He glanced around, trying to think of something silly to say -- did he have any leaky pipes anywhere in his apartment? making Jun fix one would be a suitable and hilarious punishment -- but all he saw was the messy state his living room had fallen into.

In the past, Jun had made offers to help Nino clean, sometimes in a joking way, sometimes in a disgusted way, and sometimes both. Nino had never accepted because there was nothing appealing about the thought of Jun walking around his apartment with his nose up in the air, acting like he was better than Nino for being cleaner.

But the thought of _making_ Jun do it, not as a way to get Nino's place up to snuff but as a punishment for some wrongdoing... That thought sparked something in Nino that he was a little too drunk to ignore.

When he looked back, Jun was staring at him with wide eyes, waiting for what Nino was going to suggest.

Nino said, "You can clean my apartment."

Jun blinked slowly. Then he set his beer onto the table and staggered to his feet, arms held high as if he were about to make some sort of grand announcement. "I will!" he shouted, loud enough that Nino would probably hear about it from his neighbors later.

Despite the earnest look on Jun's face, Nino couldn't help but laugh. Jun ignored him and moved to the first mess he could find: Nino's video games strewn haphazardly around the PS3. When Nino stopped laughing, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Jun kneeling on his living room floor and meticulously turning each game case right-side up so that he could organize them.

Then the absurdity of what was happening caught up to him. Jun was upset about losing at a silly game that had no consequences, they were both drunk, and Jun was apparently going to clean his apartment with a serious and determined expression on his face as a way of atoning for his poor performance.

Nino started laughing again, and kept laughing until he was too tired and giggly to sit upright anymore.

When he woke up the next morning, Jun was gone, and his apartment was spotless.

~

Nino thought it was going to be just a funny, one-time thing. An amusing anecdote he could bring up in interviews.

But the next time Jun felt like he'd messed up at something, he showed up at Nino's doorstep with an unwavering stare and asked, "Can I wash your dishes?"

Nino, sober that time and still pretty sure the whole thing was a joke, let Jun into the kitchen and proceeded to stand there watching as he went through the entire sink full of dirty dishes. Then he watched Jun move on to the messy fridge. Then the overflowing clothes hamper.

The whole time, Nino didn't say a word. He was still expecting Jun to stop at any moment and laugh about it. But Jun didn't say anything either. He'd glance at Nino every now and then, his eyes hard like he was daring Nino to say something about it, but he wouldn't start the conversation himself.

When Jun finished putting the clothes in the wash and started walking around to find something else to do, Nino finally snapped out of his shock. He remembered that feeling from the first night, the one he was too drunk to ignore, because it was coming back to him in full force. Jun, who always tried to be cool and in control, who enjoyed looking after people but hated letting anyone see his weaknesses, was coming to Nino to provide a service -- to _serve_ him -- all because he wanted to make up for something he thought he'd done wrong.

The realization that that's what Jun was doing set Nino's nerves alight, illuminating something inside of him that he'd long since pushed down because there was no feasible outlet for it.

But this...

Nino didn't do anything about it that day. He let Jun finish and leave, and he let the thoughts process in his mind.

The next time Jun showed up at Nino's doorstep with that defiant stare, Nino opened the door wide but kept his arm outstretched, blocking Jun's path.

He asked, "Here for your punishment?", and noted victoriously the way it made Jun blush.

He stepped aside, gave Jun time to organize the pantry, and then cornered him in the hallway on his way to clean the bathroom. Jun must have been just as affected as Nino was, because when Nino caught him by his arm and pulled him into a kiss, he returned it eagerly. His hands came up to rest around Nino's elbows, not gripping or directing, just touching. Usually he fought for control even in their sex life, but this time he let Nino take the lead and showed his appreciation with a moan when Nino pushed him up against the wall.

Now that he'd started, Nino felt ravenous. He nipped at Jun's jaw and wrenched the zipper of his jeans open, getting his hand inside and on Jun's dick before Jun gasped, "Ah, wait --"

Nino pulled back to see his face but kept stroking slowly, enjoying how it was clearly taking Jun some effort to concentrate on speaking. He struggled with the words for a few seconds before gathering the strength to look Nino in the eye -- the same defiant stare from before -- and ask, "Aren't I being punished?"

That spark inside of Nino, the part of him that delighted at seeing Jun service him in this way, the part that hungered for more, flared even hotter at those words.

"Yes," he said, "you are," and began to stroke faster.

~  
~

A few minutes after Nino has settled back onto the couch with his PS4 controller, Jun emerges from the kitchen. He's holding a beer in one hand and a chilled glass in the other, just the way Nino likes, and he's walking a bit stiffly because his pants are still down around his thighs, his dick poking out beneath the hem of his T-shirt. He's staring straight ahead as he walks, expressionless but for the barest hint of disdain in the pulled-down corners of his mouth, like he's just going to pretend everything is normal. Nino, on the other hand, doesn't bother to hide his smile at Jun's discomfort, nor does he hide the way his smile grows at Jun's responding scowl.

Wordless, Jun kneels at Nino's feet and pours the beer properly before handing the glass up to him. Nino pauses his game and sets down the controller so that he can accept the drink. He takes a sip, then another, and then he tells Jun, "You should give me a BJ."

Jun's eyes, still staring straight ahead, flicker up to Nino's. He doesn't quite smile, but his tight frown loosens a bit.

Without getting up, he shuffles in between between Nino's spread knees, and with a little help, he gets Nino's sweats and boxers all the way down to his ankles. Once he gets started, Jun works as quickly and efficiently at this as he does at everything else, using both hands to get Nino hard within seconds, then using his mouth to get every inch of him wet. After so many years of being intimate like this, even before they introduced this particular routine, Jun knows how Nino likes it: enthusiastic and a little messy.

Nino's definitely enjoying it, but still -- there's something missing.

He gets a hand in Jun's hair and tells him, "Touch yourself."

Jun's eyes were closed, but now they flash open to glance up at Nino, just for a moment. He shuts them again and makes a small, imploring noise.

Nino tightens his grip on Jun's hair and says in as condescending a tone as possible, "What did I say?"

Both of Jun's hands are already slick, so he doesn't waste any time with lubing up. He keeps his left hand on Nino and reaches with his right, down into his still-open jeans. Nino can tell the exact moment he makes contact because a shiver runs through his body, and a beat later, once he finds his rhythm, he hums out a moan around Nino's cock.

Nino doesn't give any more orders, just lets Jun work. Jun loses focus a bit, distracted from what he's doing to Nino by what he's doing to himself, but that's okay so long as he doesn't stop -- which he doesn't. He's much better at this than he is at washing dishes.

Of course, it works both ways: Jun is also distracted from what he's doing to himself by what he's doing to Nino. When Nino comes several minutes later, Jun swallows and pulls off, and Nino takes a moment to catch his breath, to appreciate the sight of Jun's red, puffy lips, and to get his pants back on. Then he tells Jun to keep touching himself. With his mouth free, Jun mutters a quiet "Fuck," but that's the only complaint he gives. Now that he's not half-focusing on Nino, he very quickly moves beyond the point of being able to form words.

Nino basks in the tingling afterglow of his own orgasm, sips at the beer he's still holding, and watches. Jun has his left hand on the couch, turned palm-up so he doesn't dirty the upholstery. He knows Nino would just make him clean that up too. He's still holding his head high -- he also knows that Nino likes to watch him -- and he's breathing carefully, the same practiced in-and-out that he uses to maintain his breathing during dance practice. His eyes are open but he's looking up, past Nino, probably searching for cobwebs to stay distracted.

Nino strokes his hand through Jun's hair and says, "Faster."

At the command, Jun's eyes shut tight. His arm speeds up, and a moment later his head drops down. He presses his forehead against Nino's knee to hide his face, embarrassed by the obscene sound of his fist working his cock and the quiet moan he fails to hold back.

Jun hates to let anyone see his weak side. But that would defeat the whole purpose of this.

Nino tightens his fingers in Jun's hair and pulls his head back up, not letting him hide. Jun grunts and keeps his eyes squeezed shut, but that's okay -- Nino can still see the way he's biting his bottom lip, the way he's flushed all the way down to his neck, sweat beginning to bead along his hairline.

Nino asks, "How's your arm?", and Jun huffs out a laugh. He keeps going.

But the laughter doesn't last long. Only a few moments pass before he hisses out a curse and his breathing begins to lose its steady, even rhythm. He groans, "Kazu..."

Nino takes another sip of his beer. "Hm?"

Jun opens his eyes to look at him, then shuts them again just as quickly. "Kazu, _please._ "

He knows Jun isn't asking to come. He's asking to stop. Nino gives him a few more seconds, just long enough for him to gasp out another plea, before finally releasing his hair and telling him, "Okay, stop."

Jun stops immediately, sucking in a deep breath and dropping his head once again onto Nino's knee. His other hand comes up to rest on the couch, both of them palm-up, framing Nino's legs. Nino can see that Jun's right hand, the one he was using on himself, looks sticky and wet.

He says, "Let me know when you've finished folding my clothes," and reaches for his controller.

While all of this has been going on, his PS4 had gone idle. He presses the power button on the controller and lets Jun sit there for as long as it takes the machine to boot back up. When he's back in his game, he taps the controller gently on Jun's bowed head. "C'mon, back to work. You can even zip up."

Jun doesn't meet Nino's eyes as he stands, using his forearms to push off from the couch instead of his sticky palms. He shuffles to the bathroom without fixing his pants, but when he comes back out a few minutes later, he looks perfectly presentable: jeans zipped up, hair swept back into place.

He meets Nino's gaze for only an instant before he disappears into the bedroom.

In Jun's absence, Nino takes a few more swigs of his beer and returns to his game. He manages to clear a level and get halfway through the next one while Jun finishes putting away the laundry. In the back of his mind, he tries to remember why Jun is here in the first place; sometimes Jun tells him outright, sometimes he doesn't mention it but Nino can infer, and sometimes Nino never finds out. This time, he realizes that he has no idea.

By the time Jun comes back out, Nino's thinking it might be time to learn.

From the doorway, Jun asks, "Is there anything else?"

Nino pauses his game. "How long do you think you can last if I'm blowing you?"

Jun's mouth twitches into a smile before he carefully schools his face into a neutral expression. He shifts his weight as he considers, then says, "Few minutes, maybe."

Nino sets the controller down and stands. "All right, back inside."

He goes to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, then to the bathroom to dampen a washcloth. When he gets to the bedroom, Jun is sitting back against the headboard and trying to look casual as he examines his cuticles, but Nino sees the nervous tap-tap-tap of his other hand on his thigh. Nino sets the glass and washcloth on the nightstand and joins Jun on the bed, guides him wordlessly until he's lying on his back, head on the pillows.

With Jun in place, Nino settles into his own spot between Jun's legs. He takes his time to undo the button on Jun's pants, to carefully drag the zipper down. He pulls the jeans down Jun's hips just enough to be out of the way, then gently tugs his underwear down inch by inch until his dick springs out. He's already -- or still -- hard, a little wet around the tip, and he hisses through his teeth when Nino's fingers wrap around him.

He mumbles, "Just a few minutes," either to remind Nino or to reassure himself. When Nino glances up, he sees that Jun has one arm thrown over his eyes, so he doesn't catch the way Nino is grinning at him, nor does he notice Nino glancing at the clock.

Nino wants to see how long he can make a few minutes stretch.

He runs his palm up and down Jun's cock, feeling the silky weight of it and listening to Jun's breathing quicken and slow down again to match his pace. He leans in to lay a kiss over the tip and comes back tasting the salty bitterness of precome. He licks his lips, then licks around the head until Jun gives a long, low whine, his legs shifting restlessly.

With one arm draped over his eyes, Jun's other arm is lying down by his side, fingers tangled in the sheets. Nino pulls away and asks, "Where are your hands supposed to be?"

He watches as Jun slowly comprehends what he just said. He slowly releases the sheets, and then he reaches up with both arms to clutch at Nino's slotted headboard, wrapping his hands around two of the spokes. He exhales steadily and stares straight ahead, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

Satisfied, Nino puts his mouth back on Jun's cock. He runs the tip of his tongue along the underside of the head, starts stroking the shaft with his hand, and above him, he hears Jun try and fail to hold back a moan. He's already starting to roll his hips, the movements stuttering a bit as if he can't quite hold that back either.

Nino pulls away. He holds Jun's cock but stops stroking, and he uses his other hand to rub comforting circles over Jun's stomach.

Jun knows the routine. He keeps his hands on the headboard, turning his head to press his face into his bicep like he's embarrassed to have to do this so soon. A few moments pass, and when he's ready, he nods.

Nino spits on his fingers and wraps them around Jun's dick again, swiping them around to get him nice and wet, and then he guides it back into his mouth. Jun's legs are only just spread enough for Nino to fit between them, but after a minute or two of being worked over by Nino's mouth, Jun hitches one of his legs up, tries to get a better angle. Nino pulls off to shove his leg back down flat and then hooks his arm over Jun's thigh to keep it there. Jun moans out a frustrated noise, thrusts his hips as much as he can under Nino's weight, but it doesn't get him much. Nino just huffs and puts his mouth back on Jun's dick, and he keeps stroking until Jun's thighs have started to tremble.

When his jaw starts to ache a few minutes later, he pulls off again. He rubs both hands down Jun's denim-clad thighs, then up again to his stomach. He says, "Bathroom smells nice."

Jun had been gripping the headboard so tightly that his arms were off the bed, each muscle standing out. Now they fall back down against the pillows. He lets go to drag his hands down his face and says, "Thanks."

"I like the mint stuff you usually use," Nino says. "But this lemon stuff is good too."

Jun says, "I'll keep it in mind." His eyes are closed, and he's back in his breathing routine -- in through his nose, out through his mouth, a little shaky on the exhale. He gives himself some more time to breathe, then reaches to loosely hold the headboard again and nods, eyes still closed.

Nino spends the next few minutes lavishing Jun's cock with his tongue and mouth, his hands still going up and down Jun's thighs. He runs his tongue up along the underside, wraps his lips around the head, and then he notices that Jun has let go of the headboard.

He pulls off with just a hint of teeth. "You're not being very good."

Jun tries to respond but can't get the words out. He finally gasps, "You're going so -- so fast --"

"So you're saying you can't control yourself?"

"What -- no, nonono --"

"Sit up," Nino commands, squeezing his fingers around Jun's cock. Jun twitches underneath him and cries out a string of curses until Nino squeezes hard enough to make him yelp, and then he says, "Sit up or I'll go even faster."

That kicks Jun into gear. With some effort, he pushes himself up on wobbly arms, giving a shaky sigh of relief when Nino unhands him and gets up to stand beside the bed. He has Jun fold his arms behind his back so that when he lies down again, his arms are pinned by his own weight, and the arch of his back over his forearms means that his torso looks longer, stretched out. Nino can't resist the temptation to push Jun's shirt up to his chest and trail the tips of his fingers down Jun's taut stomach, delighted by the way Jun's muscles flutter and his dick jolts. Nino settles back into his spot between Jun's legs and rakes his fingernails down Jun's stomach again, all the way down to his pelvis, then gently up the length of his dick.

Jun goes tense all over. He starts gasping under his breath, "Fuck, fuck, fuck --"

They've done this enough times that Nino knows Jun is just running his mouth, trying to dispel some of the frenetic energy that's been building up since he arrived this morning. If he really wants to stop, he knows exactly what to say, and Nino trusts him to make that call because he's done it before.

Nino asks, "What was it this time?" He starts stroking again, gentle at first.

Jun doesn't respond right away, too caught up in what Nino is doing to him. He finally lifts his head to see Nino and says on an exhale, "What?"

"The reason you're here," Nino says. He keeps stroking lazily. "What was it?"

Jun drops his head back down onto the pillows, turning his face away from Nino. He mumbles, "That one move in the new -- ah, the new single --"

"I thought Leader's been helping you practice?"

Jun nods, tries to speak but seems to choke on the words. Finally he says, "He was, but he -- he said I was -- fuck, _fuck_ \--"

Nino keeps stroking. "Said you were what? Hm?"

For a long time, Jun is silent. He pushes his hips up into Nino's fist, then growls in frustration when Nino slows his movements to a crawl. "He said I was _distracted._ "

Nino makes a considering noise as he speeds up a bit. He leans forward to get his mouth on Jun's dick, laps at the head a few times and then tongues the slit until Jun whines. He pulls back to ask, "What's been distracting you?"

Jun laughs, breathless and a little mean. "Fuck you."

"That's not very nice, Junpon."

Jun shakes his head, swallows hard. He says, "The concert coming up -- Aiba's hay fever -- the ratings are down from last month --"

Nino scowls. "I keep telling you not to look at those."

Jun starts, "I can't --" and then stops with a gasp when Nino gets his mouth back on him. He starts keening, bends his knees to dig his heels into the mattress before Nino pushes his legs down again, hooking his arms over both thighs this time.

Nino pulls off to say, "I guess I'll just have to keep you focused on something else," and then takes as much as will fit into his mouth while he uses his hand to work the base. Jun cries out and tilts his hips up like he wants more, then in the next instant pushes them back down like he's trying to get away. Nino just follows him down, keeps pumping his hand until Jun starts moaning outright because he doesn't have the willpower to keep quiet anymore.

Nino slides his mouth up Jun's cock until his lips are around the head, he twirls his tongue around it and speeds up his hand, and Jun howls, "Stop, stop -- _Mario_!"

Nino pulls off immediately. He circles his fingers tight around the base to help out, and he watches as Jun's dick gives a few helpless twitches. A stream of precome leaks from the tip and trickles down over his knuckles.

When Jun stops shaking, Nino lets go and sits up; when his breathing starts to come down too, Nino gets off the bed and wipes his hands on the washcloth he left on the nightstand. Jun rolls over to free his arms and accepts the glass of water when Nino hands it to him. He takes a few careful sips before handing it back to Nino, then collapses backwards against the pillows and grumbles, "I said a _few minutes._ "

Nino grins as he sets the glass back down. "You lasted nearly fifteen."

"You kept track?" Jun has an arm draped over his face again, but Nino suspects he's rolling his eyes underneath.

Nino gets onto the bed and kneels beside Jun, still smiling. He rubs a comforting hand across Jun's chest, over the soft cotton of his shirt, and then a bit lower.

Jun snaps, "Don't. I'm gonna come if you so much as look at it."

Nino laughs and gives Jun's stomach a little pat. "Don't worry, I won't." He can feel Jun's sigh of relief and the way his breathing is slowly but surely evening out. He asks, "Mind if I...?"

Jun removes his arm from his face so that he can look up at Nino. He's smiling a bit. "Be my guest."

Nino gets up on his knees and shoves his sweats and underwear down his thighs. When he licks his palm, he can taste Jun on his skin. Nearly fifteen minutes of playing with Jun has him hard and wanting already, so he doesn't waste time, just wraps his fingers around himself and starts stroking, while his other hand pushes Jun's shirt up so he can feel his sweat-damp skin. Jun, exhausted but still buzzing and now undistracted, does all the things he knows Nino likes; he arches his back, stretches out, reaches up to hold onto the headboard again. He's still breathing a little rough, his dick is still hard, and it doesn't take Nino long at all to get to that orgasm-desperate place where he's been holding Jun for half the day. He came barely over an hour ago, but seeing Jun like this -- working to please him, submitting to him in every way -- always drives him over the edge.

He gets his free hand in Jun's hair, holds it tight. "Wanna come on you," he moans.

Jun doesn't look away. "Do it."

Nino can feel his dick pulse in his hand, but he holds off. He tightens his fingers in Jun's hair, runs his thumb down the curve of Jun's brow. "Where? Your clothes --"

Jun tilts his head so he can get his lips on Nino's skin. "I'll just put them in the wash."

Nino nearly loses it right there. He has half a second to shove his fingers into Jun's mouth and turn his hips the inch or so it takes to aim, and then he's gone. He closes his eyes and lets his orgasm run through him, feels nothing but the white-hot bliss of coming and the added jolt of pleasure from Jun's tongue under his fingertips.

When he opens his eyes, he sees that he's successfully painted Jun's dick and the tops of his thighs with his come. There's some on his jeans, and a little bit up on his stomach. Jun has his eyes closed and his tongue wrapped around two of Nino's fingers, but Nino pulls his hand away so that Jun can answer clearly when he asks, "Think you're ready to go some more?"

Jun groans. "You're trying to kill me."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Nino is still reeling a bit from his orgasm; he feels like he can barely form the words around his grin. "I need you to say it."

Jun's fists clench where they rest above his head, then release. "Yes."

Nino grins even wider -- he can't help it. He leans for a kiss and Jun arches up to meet him halfway, reaching out to slide his fingers through Nino's hair around his temples. When they pull apart, Nino says, "Let's do the counting."

Jun groans but doesn't complain, just drops his hands back down onto the bed and closes his eyes, tipping his head back as he works to keep his breathing steady. He inhales through his nose, exhales through his mouth, then hisses when Nino reaches down to take hold of his cock -- not stroking yet, just feeling.

Nino says, "Count to five."

Jun breathes in, and on the exhale he huffs out, "One."

Nino keeps his hand where it is.

Jun breathes in, breathes out. "Two."

Nino says, "Do I have to restrain you again?"

Jun swallows hard as his arms slither up the bedspread until he can circle his fingers around the spokes of the headboard. He breathes out, "Three."

Nino watches Jun's eyes flicker open, then closed again.

"Four."

He cards his fingers through Jun's hair and keeps his other hand firm but unmoving on Jun's dick.

Jun is still breathing calmly, but on the last number, his voice cracks. "Five."

Nino pats his head, squeezes his cock, and says, "Now count back down."

Jun opens his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. He hesitates until Nino gives him another squeeze, and then he starts counting down. "Five."

As soon as the word comes out, Nino starts stroking again. Jun's cock is still hard, slick all over from Nino's come; the obscene sound and the wet slide of it already have Jun fighting back a moan. Nino doesn't go as fast as he did before, but Jun still has to concentrate on not coming, on keeping count.

He makes it from five all the way back down to one, and when he's finished, Nino stops again.

He says, "Now count back up to five."

Jun shivers as he starts the count again at one. He releases the headboard to stretch his fingers, probably sore by now from gripping so tightly for so long. He keeps counting steadily, from one to two, from two to three, three to four, and on the beat between four and five, he curls his fingers around the spokes once again.

At five, Nino gives him another squeeze. "Now count down from six."

Jun shuts his eyes tight. "Six."

When Nino starts stroking again, Jun actually whimpers.

They continue back and forth, gradually cranking up each time: five off, then six on; five off, then seven on; five off, then eight on. It gets more and more difficult for Jun as Nino's stroking goes on longer, until Jun's arms and thighs are shaking and the five seconds off is only barely enough time for him to catch his breath. At the same time, Nino knows that the counting makes it easier for Jun because he can see the end.

When Jun finishes counting down from nine, Nino stops stroking and instead pets his hair, now damp with sweat. He tells him, "You're doing so good. We're close, okay?"

Jun looks up at Nino with bleary eyes and nods.

Nino says, "Now count back up to five."

As he starts counting up from one, Jun's muscles relax and then tense again in fits and starts, like he's relieved to know it'll be over soon and then immediately remembers that he still has one more countdown to go through first. By the time he reaches five, his breathing has already gone ragged as he prepares for the final onslaught.

Nino says, "Now count down from ten."

Before he even starts, Jun tightens his grip on the headboard and sobs, relief and hope and desperation all bundled up together. He squeezes his eyes shut, turns his head away from Nino, and gasps out, "Ten --"

Nino starts stroking again. He can't resist the urge to work his hand faster than before, fascinated by the way Jun's hips are twitching underneath his hand.

Jun shudders all the way down his body and cries, "Nine --"

"Nnngh, eight --"

"Seven --"

"S-six --"

"Five, oh god --"

"Four --"

"Th-three, ah, _ah_ \--"

"Two, oh god, oh fuck, ah -- ah --"

"One -- _one_ \--"

Nino stops, squeezes, and Jun gives another sob. His arms droop, fingers still loosely circled around the spokes. "Okay, back up to five," Nino reminds him. "Last time."

When Jun opens his eyes, Nino can see that his eyelashes are wet. He stares up at the ceiling as he breathes in deep and nods, and then he says, "One."

Now that the worst is over, his breathing starts to come down again. He's still trembling as he counts, but he makes it to five without trouble.

When he's finally finished, Nino gives his cock one last squeeze, unhands him, and says, "Okay, we're done."

Jun groans and releases the headboard so that he can immediately cover his face with his hands. He draws his knees up and turns his body away from Nino like he's trying to protect himself. Nino is grinning so wide his cheeks feel like they're about to start aching.

"Again?" he asks, joking, and barks out a laugh when Jun shouts "Oh my god!" and blindly reaches out to smack him.

They fall silent, and Jun lies still as Nino gets up to wipe his hands on the washcloth and then lies back down on the bed. He knows they'll both need to clean up for real soon, but for now he's content to lie here and relax, basking in the pleasant afterglow of his orgasm and the giddy, high feeling of holding Jun's at bay.

After a few minutes, Jun turns onto his back again and flops his limbs out with a groan. "I need a cold shower."

Nino pats his head. "Lucky for you, there's a clean, lemon-scented bathroom just down the hall."

~

Jun throws his clothes in the wash, takes a long shower, and falls asleep naked in Nino's bed. Nino peeks in on him when the laundry is done and takes a few moments to admire his perky ass, entertaining the thought of waking him with a good fuck. He decides to gently shake him awake instead. He's been punished enough for now.

Later, hours after Jun has gotten dressed again and gone home, Nino sends him a message as he waits for his microwave dinner to finish. _did you cum yet?_ He can guess the answer, but he likes to ask.

Jun sends back, _Can I??_

Alone in his apartment, Nino finds himself grinning. He imagines Jun hunched over his phone, eyes all bugged out, waiting to tear his pants off at the slightest notice. He taps out on his phone screen, _hmmmm.......... wait til tmrw._

The first response is almost immediate: an angry emoji punctuated by a string of exclamation points. Nino laughs and opens the fridge for a beer.

~

They don't do this often, only when Jun feels guilty or embarrassed enough to ask for it. Neither of them can predict when it will happen next or if it'll be something serious or something petty that sets it off. In the meantime, they'll go about their lives as usual, including the way they have sex. The next time they're in bed together, Jun might even get revenge by fucking Nino deep and slow, holding him down and not letting him come until he begs. That's okay with Nino -- he likes that too. Really, he likes anything as long as he gets to be with Jun.

But sometimes Jun needs a little extra help to blow off steam. He needs to feel something so completely that there's no room left for anything else. And in those moments, Nino is happy to provide.

So when he's finally rubbing his tired eyes and settling into bed, he's not surprised when his phone pings with another message from Jun. It's just as brief as the last one, but the feeling is entirely different.

_Thank you._

There's nothing else to interpret -- no other words, no cute emoji. There's not much else that can be said.

Nino understands.


End file.
